


Only the fireflies

by fortytworedvines



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, a ficlet really, another beach fic? me? surely not, just quiet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: It's a quiet evening on the beach by Louisa's house.
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Only the fireflies

The sand is warm under Louisa’s feet, in-between her toes, as she stands on the beach, water lapping gently inches from her. She scrunches her toes experimentally, digging them down into the sand.

It’s quiet. The older children have gone into town and Gerry is off with Theo somewhere, collecting bugs she’d rather not know about. She has the beach to herself, and it is a rare treat.

Even the cicadas are quieting now that the sun is setting. The blue of the sky is darkening, and she takes a small step forward, lets warm water swirl around her ankles. For long minutes she stands still. The fireflies come out to dance over hills and sea and high above, the stars are beginning to shine.

She hears the trudge of feet down the path from the house and turns.

“Hello Spiros.”

“Mrs Durrells.”

Spiros doesn’t ask what she’s doing, standing on her own in the shallow sea. Instead, he kicks off his own shoes, tucks his socks neatly inside them, rolls his trousers up a little.

“The house is quiet,” he notes as he joins her.

“The children are out.”

Far out in the bay something jumps and splashes, the phosphorescence picking it out as it clears the water, and the ripples as it disappears.

“Dolphin,” Spiros murmurs. “Look.” He points, and suddenly there’s a whole crowd of them, rolling and splashing.

Louisa is enchanted. “It’s beautiful.”

Spiros’ hand slides into her own. “There are many beautiful things here tonight,” he agrees.

The last trace of daylight has disappeared when Louisa leans against Spiros, feels his arms wind around her waist.

“Why are you here?” she asks idly.

“I missed you.”

Here, just the two of them, it’s not something that Louisa feels the need to question further. She turns in his arms, wraps her own around his neck.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

There’s only the fireflies and the stars to see when Spiros pulls Louisa closer and kisses her.


End file.
